worldwaronefandomcom-20200213-history
World War I
World War I (WWI or WW1 or World War One), also known as the First World War or the Great War, was a global war centred in Europe that began on 28 July 1914 and lasted until 11 November 1918. More than 9 million combatants and 7 million civilians died as a result of the war, a casualty rate exacerbated by the belligerents' technological and industrial sophistication, and tactical stalemate. It was one of the deadliest conflicts in history, paving the way for major political changes, including revolutions in many of the nations involved.[5] The war drew in all the world's economic great powers,[6]which were assembled in two opposing alliances: the Allies (based on the Triple Entente of the United Kingdom, France and the Russian Empire) and the Central Powers of Germany and Austria-Hungary. Although Italy had also been a member of the Triple Alliance alongside Germany and Austria-Hungary, it did not join the Central Powers, as Austria-Hungary had taken the offensive against the terms of the alliance.[7]These alliances were reorganised and expanded as more nations entered the war: Italy, Japan and the United States joined the Allies, and the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria the Central Powers. Ultimately, more than 70 million military personnel, including 60 million Europeans, were mobilised in one of the largest wars in history.[8][9] The immediate trigger for war was the 28 June 1914 assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by Yugoslav nationalist Gavrilo Princip in Sarajevo. This set off a diplomatic crisis when Austria-Hungary delivered an ultimatum to the Kingdom of Serbia,[10][11] and international alliances formed over the previous decades were invoked. Within weeks, the major powers were at war and the conflict soon spread around the world. On 28 July, the Austro-Hungarians fired the first shots in preparation for the invasion of Serbia.[12][13] As Russia mobilised, Germany invaded neutral Belgium and Luxembourg before moving towards France, leading Britain to declare war on Germany. After the German march on Paris was halted, what became known as theWestern Front settled into a battle of attrition, with a trench line that would change little until 1917. Meanwhile, on the Eastern Front, the Russian army was successful against the Austro-Hungarians, but was stopped in its invasion of East Prussia by the Germans. In November 1914, the Ottoman Empire joined the war, opening fronts in the Caucasus, Mesopotamia and the Sinai. Italy and Bulgaria went to war in 1915, Romania in 1916, and the United States in 1917. The war approached a resolution after the Russian government collapsed in March 1917, and a subsequent revolution in November brought the Russians to terms with the Central Powers. On 4 November 1918, the Austro-Hungarian empire agreed to an armistice. After a 1918 German offensive along the western front, the Allies drove back the Germans in a series of successful offensives and began entering the trenches. Germany, which had its own trouble with revolutionaries, agreed to an armistice on 11 November 1918, ending the war in victory for the Allies. By the end of the war, four major imperial powers—the German, Russian, Austro-Hungarian and Ottoman empires—ceased to exist. The successor states of the former two lost substantial territory, while the latter two were dismantled. The maps of Europe and Southwest Asia were redrawn, with several independent nations restored or created. The League of Nations was formed with the aim of preventing any repetition of such an appalling conflict. This aim, however, failed with weakened states, renewed European nationalism and the German feeling of humiliation contributing to the rise of fascism. All of these conditions eventually led to World War II. Notes #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-Tucker_2005_273_10-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-Tucker_2005_273_10-1 ''b] Tucker & Roberts 2005, p. 273 #'Jump up^' "British Army statistics of the Great War". 1914-1918.net. Retrieved 13 December 2011. #'Jump up^' Figures are for the British Empire #'Jump up^' Figures are for Metropolitan France and its colonies #'Jump up^' Willmott 2003, p. 307 #'Jump up^' Willmott 2003, pp. 10–11 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-Willmott15_16-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-Willmott15_16-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-Willmott15_16-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-Willmott15_16-3 ''d] Willmott 2003, p. 15 #'Jump up^' Keegan 1988, p. 8 #'Jump up^' Bade & Brown 2003, pp. 167–168 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-AJPT2_19-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-AJPT2_19-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-AJPT2_19-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_I#cite_ref-AJPT2_19-3 ''d] Taylor 1998, pp. 80–93 #'Jump up^' Djokić 2003, p. 24 #'Jump up^' Evans 2004, p. 12 #'Jump up^' Martel 2003, p. xii ff Category:World War I Category:Contemporary German history